


Those are happy tears

by october_lady



Series: Something Morrilla [4]
Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Morrilla week - Day 4 - Caught</p>
<p>Goes with the previous parts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Those are happy tears

**Author's Note:**

> Morrilla week - Day 4 - Caught
> 
> Goes with the previous parts

„Jen! Let me go! I really should get going!” Lana was protesting against all the cuddling and all the kisses. She pretended to be protesting. In fact, she didn’t really mind. How could she, really.

“Just five more minutes, come on!” Jen pouted in Lana’s ear, placing little kisses all the way from there over her cheek to the red lips and moving to straddle the brunette’s hips.

“You know I don’t want to go but they might actually come for me,” she kept protesting but reacted to the blonde’s kisses too eagerly.

“Whatever,” Jen dismissed her protests and bit Lana’s bottom lip.

She got a moan as an answer. Lana gripped her waist, pulling her closer. Jen tangled her fingers in the dark hair like she should never let the other woman go.

Their kiss was passionate, all tongues and teeth, licking and biting. Lana broke the kiss and moved to the pale neck, sucking on the skin, biting and licking the spot, placing soothing kissing. The blonde threw her head back, arching and pulling closer, holding the brunette’s head in place, moaning with pleasure.

After a while Lana moved back to kiss Jen’s lips. She needed to slow down. She really had to go. But she wasn’t able to stop this. This was so good. Any alone time with Jen was the best spent time. Every minute they get to spent together is awesome. And it’s not much lately. Their schedules were different, Jen shooting mostly during the day and Lana during the night. And the fact that their relationship was still a secret didn’t help it either.

Jen got bored with the lazy kisses soon and moved to Lana’s ear, nibbling and biting on her ear lobe. Her hands started to wander, searching for some skin to touch. She found the hem of the brunette’s shirt and sneaked her hands underneath, making her suck in breath and moan when Jen found her breasts and squeezed.

“Lana, where the hell are…” The door flew open and there was Bobby standing with his mouth open is surprise.

Both women froze in shock for a second but Jen quickly pulled her hands out from under Lana’s shirt and moved away from her lap. She wanted to say that it’s not what it looks like, but there was no point in saying that silly phrase. She was sitting on Lana’s lap with her mouth attached to the brunette’s neck. There was no other explanation.

“Bobby. What are you doing here?” Lana smoothed her shirt and hair, looking everywhere but not at the man.

“I’m gonna…” Jen got up from the couch. She wanted to disappear.

“No, Jen, please, stay. Come on, you can do this.” Lana smiled at her and reached out her hand. The blonde looked at her, still hesitant. And then she accepted the hand and sat down because she can’t avoid this, she has to face her fear. The irrational fear of not being accepted by her friends and co workers.

Bobby was still standing there, looking at them. He was sure he was about to get some explanation. Not that he would need one, he saw enough but it was fair to let the ladies say something.

Lana tangled their fingers and squeezed Jen’s hand in reassurance.

“Bobby, as you probably figured, Jen and I are together.”

“Oh yeah, I noticed,” he smirked at them and laughed.

“Hey, careful there!” Lana snapped at him playfully.

“Come on, ladies, we all have been thinking it for some time.”

“You have?” The blonde’s voice was surprised but relieved.

“Sure. You spend so much time together, you keep sneaking around, you’re both late, do you think anyone didn’t notice?” Bobby threw his hands in the air like it was the most obvious thing. “Jen, are you okay?” He frowned with concern.

She didn’t answer, just nodded. She was pale, paler than usually and she was shaking.

“Bobby, did you say people suspected us being together?” Lana looked at Jen and then at Bobby again.

“Yeah.”

“And they’re fine with it, right?”

“Of course! Look at you, how sweet you’re!”

“Good. Can you please not confirm their theories yet and give us a minute, I’ll be right there.”

“Sure. See you soon!” He looked at them both, nodded in understanding and left.

Lana waited for the door to get closed and then turned to look at her girlfriend. Jen was smiling, tears running down her face.

“Are you okay?” The brunette smiled at her but the concern was still in her voice.

Jen didn’t say anything but threw her arms around Lana’s neck and kissed her. It was quite a quick kiss, full of joy tho.

“Yes, yes I am okay.” She was smiling, her arms still resting on the other woman’s shoulders.

“I’m happy to hear that. What are those tears about?” Lana asked, wiping them off with her thumb.

“I just feel relieved. I didn’t know I was worried so much. And the fact that they all think we’re together… I just… Thank you.”

“For what?” Lana was genuinely surprised, not having a clue for what she was thanked.

“For being so understanding. Supportive. Kind. For being the awesome you.”

“I’m always going to be here for you. Come on, we should go.” Lana stood up and pulled Jen with her.

“We?” Jen raised her eyebrow in amusement.

“Yes. I want my girlfriend to come with me.” Lana chuckled, pressed a quick kiss on the blonde’s cheek and pulled her with her.

“As you wish.”

 


End file.
